This disclosure relates to a door of a vehicle console. For example, many vehicles have a console storage compartment between the driver and passenger seats and/or next to rear passenger seats. Such storage compartments may have a door and a latch mechanism that serves to lock the door in a closed position. The latch mechanism can have a button or other actuator that, when pressed or actuated, opens the latch mechanism such that the door can be pivoted to an open position in which an interior storage area is accessible.